


X Marks the Soldier

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Poem version.A short poem about how Locus obtained his scar.





	X Marks the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll do a story version of this but I had been wanting to get this out for ages.
> 
> And finally it seems a poem is how it gets done.  
> It was a good exercise and hopefully this helps to wake up my writing muse. I haven't posted one shots in ages.

Captain, Captain Jeremiah. Once my heart was Gold.  
But Captain Captain. Don't you see. You've beaten it against the stones.

Long ago and longer still. It feels like eons past. When we were small and you were grand. Like a giant shadow cast.

You were cruel, you were in need, of soldiers and nothing more. What could we be under your reign? But monsters unadored.

My face was clean of damage, my body was untamed. In the darkness of the night my helmet my new face became.

You gave me your demands like a warder. "When in the mirror you shall see a man who follows orders."

But all we saw were scars increased. Only a soldier I'll ever show. The X you see. The X you know.

A mark of the beast.


End file.
